Redención
by saizoouuuh
Summary: Tras la guerra el pequeño reino de Alhazard empieza a recuperarse lo suficiente como para que se celebre la boda de la reina Nanoha con la caballero Fate... Esta es una historia de amor de pareja y de amistad que empieza por su final... Oneshot Nanofate.


**Redención**

"Oh, noble caballero de negro, vos que fuiste al frente de combate junto a otros valientes y que nos salvaste de la esclavitud…".

Empezó a decir la ahora reina Takamachi Nanoha a la jefa de sus guardianes personales de nombre Fate Testarossa que puso una rodilla y un puño en el piso mirando directamente a los ojos a la reina.

"… y ahora, para honrar todos tus esfuerzos y sacrificios tal y como fue acordado seremos esposas. ¡Que se prepare una pronta boda para nosotras!".

Terminó de decir la reina Nanoha a su gran caballero en presencia de la corte de sabios y de muchos otros ciudadanos que tras empezar a recuperarse el pequeño reino de Alhazard por fin se pudo dar esta celebración.

 **En la habitación de Fate…**

"Me alegro mucho por ustedes, de verdad que sí".

Se expresó Alicia Testarossa mientras terminaba de asistir a Fate a arreglarse con el traje negro.

Ciertamente tanto para las Testarossa como para todos los demás fue una sorpresa que se diera todo aquello porque lo único que pedía Fate a cambio de luchar por un reino que no era el suyo era que se curara a Alicia en las cristalinas y revitalizadoras aguas de la fuente de la laguna de los cristales (que se decía que tenía propiedades de verdad sanadoras) y en efecto así fue que tras repeler las primeras incursiones de las fuerzas del país vecino comandadas por el dictador Jail Scalietti se le permitió a Alicia sumergirse brevemente en aquellas aguas tan puras dando fin así a su vida de joven enfermiza. Aunque ciertamente debía ir a sumergirse cada tantos meses en aquella laguna rodeada de enormes cristales violáceos para mantener sus efectos sanadores aquello era lo de menos pues los habitantes de Alhazard estaban contentos de tener a las Testarossa en su reino.

Otros países aliados lograron vencer a los Scalietti y en parte o hasta en gran medida fue gracias a los soldados de Alhazard comandados por Fate que aquel país invasor pudo ser derrotato ya que perdieron muchas tropas en el campo de batallando contra justamente contra Alhazard…

Fate se alegraba de honrar los conocimientos y poderes especiales que había heredado de su madre Precia. Debe decirse que Precia era de las muy pocas extranjeras que sabían de la laguna de los cristales y que creían en su existencia así que poco antes de que se terminara de planear la guerra (pues las guerras nunca "estallan" sino que se planean) iniciada por Scalietti la mayor de las Testarossa envió a sus hijas a pelear por el bando más débil en aquel momento con la esperanza de llegar a un trato en el que si a cambio de que Fate con su gran poder mágico mantuviera a ralla a los adictos a Jail le permitieran vivir a sus hijas en aquel pequeño reino del norte que es Alhazard.

Lo que nadie se esperaba es que la que por aquel entonces era la princesa Nanoha, que luchó codo a codo con Fate en muchas batallas, pues ella también albergaba un gran poder mágico, le declarara su amor incondicional y que si ganaban la guerra resistiendo contra los invasores pidió la mano de Fate en matrimonio.

Al final juntas y junto a su gente lograron repeler a los genocidas y tras casi de un año de reconstruir y reorganizar su maltrecho reino éste se ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para dejar paso a actos no tan urgentes como el postergado casamiento de la princesa con su caballero.

"Fate, yo también me alegro un montón".

Agregó Arf, la fiel sirvienta y guardiana de las jóvenes gemelas, dejando una rosa roja en el bolsillo del traje de Fate.

"Gracias Alicia y Arf, ya saben lo feliz que estoy".

Les respondió Fate con una gran sonrisa aunque sin alcanzar a mostrar los dientes.

"¡Pero por supuesto!".

Replicó Arf poniendo los brazos en posición de jarra y cerrando los ojos brevemente.

"Sólo no exageres tanto en tu noche de bodas como para hacer avergonzar a Nanoha".

Le advirtió Alicia a Fate con picardía.

"¡Claro que no…!".

Fate se puso un poco colorada, Alicia se rió un poco y Arf sonrió y al instante la mujer loba la apuró para que fuera al gran hall del palacio central donde se llevaría a cabo la boda.

 **Tras la boda, en los aposentos de la reina…**

Nanoha cerró la gran puerta doble, le puso llave y se la guardó en el único bolsillo que tenía su vestido de novia. Luego fue al cuarto de baño continuo para sacarse el vestido y le pidió a Fate que se dejara sólo en ropa interior mientras ella estaba en el baño.

Ambas tenían un cuarto de siglo de vida pero nunca habían tenido vida sexual más allá de la masturbación…

"Fate-Chan, ya estoy lista…".

Anunció Nanoha que caminaba parsimoniosamente hacia la cama mientras estaba ya completamente desnuda…

"¿Nanoha…?".

"¿Sí, Fate-Chan…?".

"Eeeh… No sé cómo decirlo… pero…".

"¿Crees que voy demasiado rápido…?".

Nanoha entrecerró los párpados a la vez que le sonrió a Fate.

"Esteee…. Bueno, me parece que sí… Pero no tiene nada de malo eso… Aunque supuse que primero hablaríamos y que nos haríamos mimos antes de…".

"Fate-Chan, ya conversamos los suficiente en la boda y no quiero sólo abracitos y besitos… Quiero un fuego voraz…".

Fate abrió los ojos como platos no sólo ante las palabras lujuriosas dicha por Nanoha sino sobre todo por su expresión lujuriosa: Nanoha seguía con los párpados entrecerrados pero ahora tenía la punta de la lengua cerca de la nariz en una expresión facial lasciva…

Nanoha empujó por los hombros a Fate, aunque no con brusquedad, guiando de ese modo la parte trasera de su cabeza hacia la almohada…

"¿Eh…? ¿Nanoha…?".

Cuando Fate todavía no salía de su estupefacción notó que Nanoha le agarraba y empezaba a acariciar las tetas a la altura de los pezones y areolas…

"Fate-Chan, sí que las tienes bastante grandes ji ji ji… Déjame terminar de recompensarte, mi amada y leal caballero…".

Nanoha besó en los labios a Fate con frenesí al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba y apretaba las tetas de su caballero con más fuerza e ímpetu.

"Fuah…".

Fue la expresión de ambas cuando se separaron las bocas para tomar un poco de aire. Y entonces Nanoha empezó a acariciar la zona del ombligo de Fate y luego más abajo metiendo la mano debajo de la bombacha celeste de la rubia.

"¡Ah…! ¡Ay, Nanoha…!".

"Fate-Chan, siempre quise hacerte esto. Siempre".

"¡Nanoha, espera…!".

Fate se tapó la cara con ambas manos muerta de vergüenza cuando Nanoha le metió dos dedos en la concha.

"Ah… Aaah… ¡Aaaaah…!".

"Eso es, gime para mí, mi querida Fate-Chan".

"Nanoha, tengo miedo…".

Nanoha entonces le agarró una mano a Fate y le susurró al oído:

"No temas, quizás te duela un poco ahora pero pronto lo notarás muy rico".

Y así la reina aplicó toda la fuerza que tenía para elevar el placer de ambas al máximo y segundos más tarde llegar al orgasmo.

"¡Aaaah, Nanoha…!".

Nanoha sacó los dedos del interior de la concha de Fate y se los metió en la boca saboreando la dulce wasca de su amante.

Fate estaba con ambos antebrazos sobre la cara respirando agitadamente producto de los retazos del orgasmo.

Nanoha pasó coquetamente los dedos por todo lo largo de una pierna de Fate.

"Fate-Chan, sos tan hermosa como fuerte… Sos tan copada…".

Nanoha apoyó la cabeza contra las grandes tetas de Fate frotándose un poco en ellas con una sonrisa de satisfacción pues ella también había acabado.

"Nanoha… No sabía que fueras… tan… intensa…".

Le dijo Fate cuando se terminaba de recuperar de los deliciosos retazos del orgasmo mientras abrazaba a Nanoha y esta última le devolvió el abrazo.

"Fate-Chan, sólo quiero que vos seas la única que vea este lado de mí".

Eso terminó de desarmar a Fate que le susurró que qué quería hacer ella a continuación y Nanoha no se lo pensó dos veces: puso la cara a la altura de la concha de Fate mientras que dejaba el orto ante la vista de su esposa.

Ambas saborearon la wasca de la otra, gimiendo el nombre de la otra y realizando muchos otros actos amatorios durante casi todo lo que restó de la noche…

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Nanoha despertó a Fate besándole la frente y la nariz, se besaron y tras hacer sus necesidades en el baño ambas fueron al balcón:

"Todo lo que ves hasta el horizonte es el reino que tanto protegiste con verdadera valentía… Te debemos mucho o casi todo… Aunque Fate-Chan… te confieso que me enamoré de vos a primera vista pero ahora me vuelvo a enamorar de vos…".

Fate se arrodilló frente a Nanoha una vez más sin dejar de mirarla con atención a los ojos:

"Nanoha, me haces tan feliz…".

La primera reina de Alhazard se conmovió y le limpió las lágrimas con los lados de los dedos y le pidió que se irguiera:

"Fate-Chan, no vuelvas a arrodillarte así ante mí ya que recuerda que somos esposas".

"Sí, tienes razón… Disculpa…".

Nanoha y Fate se volvieron a sonreír y cuando estaban a punto volver a besarse las interrumpió Hayate hablándoles desde una de las veredas del primer piso que daban al gran patio trasero del palacio real:

"Uau, miren nada más… ¡Qué lástima que no tenga una cámara o al menos un celular a mano ahora mismo para inmortalizar este precioso momento!".

Se lamentó, Yagami Hayate, la ahora primera guardiana de las reinas, que era seguida por sus seis guerreros.

"Hayate, ya déjalas un poco más tranquilas…".

Le pidió Vita poniendo las manos en la nuca.

"Bueno, bueno, tienes razón, Vita-Chan. Nanoha-Chan y Fate-Chan, luego me cuentan los detalles de su noche de bodas".

Exclamó pícaramente la comandante y a los guerreros y a las reinas les salió una gotita a un lado de la frente. Pero Hayate cuando empezó a volver a caminar hacia un costado del palacio fue seguida enseguida por sus guerreros.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta a solas las reinas volvieron a entrar a su espaciosa habitación y dieron las gracias por todo lo bueno que tenían en sus vidas. Aunque no era hora de estar mucho tiempo de descanso puesto que aún faltaba para que el reino se recuperara del todo pero como sabían que estarían las dos juntas y junto con sus otros seres queridos para terminar de arreglar muchos asuntos que aún quedaban pendientes todo se les hacía menos pesado.

FIN

Nota del autor: hola gente, este fanfic clase oneshot lo redacté tras leer la sinopsis de la serie animada titulada "Shuumatsu no Izetta" (animada que no vi sino que sólo leí el resumen xD) en la cual me inspiré como para redactar una historia empezando por su final ja ja… Por cierto, al inicio quería redactar una historia aún más simple que ésta que se titularía "Reino de Papel" que se trataría básicamente de que Shirou siendo el rey de una gran potencia, quisiera casar a su hija Nanoha con Yuuno para unir las dos reinos más poderosos del continente pero claro está que Nanoha ya estaba enamorada de su guardiana principal Fate pero lo "novedoso" vendría ser que los padres de Nanoha ya sabían desde el principio de su amorío con Fate pero a Shirou no le importa sino que sólo le interesa acaparar más poder y trata de obligar a Nanoha a contraer matrimonio con Yuuno. Pero Momoko no es en el fondo ni la mitad de facho que su esposo y les ayuda a fugarse del reino a la pareja de enamoradas junto con Hayate, Arf y Signum…

Claro, esto sólo sería un principio de una historia para un oneshot extenso (sería sólo un oneshot pese a todo porque yo para armar historias por capítulos soy un desastre…)...

¿Pero qué dicen en principio…? ¿Le tendría que dar rienda suelta a la imaginación y agudizar el ingenio para redactar el guión de un argumento como éste…? Pero por favor no contesten simplemente con un sí o con uno sino que si quieren comentar al respecto justifiquen un poco su respuesta.

¡Un saludo, gente!


End file.
